


The Equal

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Tattoos [4]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Scars, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall





	

Wade

It's rare for Wade to see someone that doesn't cringe at the sight of him. And even then they don't want to be in his presence for more than a moment or two. So when he's at the deserted gym on ninth and forester and finds its not as deserted at he thought. He can't seem to not do what everyone else does to him. Stare at the scars littering her legs like a fiery brand as she runs on the treadmill. 

This gym is almost always empty late at night till the early morning. Wade knows the owner well and the man tells him to come in at night so he doesn't feel like a pariah around others. But tonight's different. There's a long legged girl with shocking ring pop blue hair tied up in a ponytail, running hard on the treadmill. Sweat dripping down her back and neck and chest as she breathes calmly through it all. 

Wade shakes his head and walks to the other side of the gym, towards the boxing bags and weight benches. Keeping her in sight as she runs in place. He's slow moving tonight, distracted. Because not only is she thick with muscle, somewhat short and working her fine ass on that treadmill. She's also covered in ink he's got a hard time focusing on any one tattoo over her arms and thighs. 

He's a merc. Trained to notice the tiniest details from a distance and to react accordingly. And he sees so much from thirty feet away. The burned skin of her legs that are open to the world under red and black running shorts. The raises of flesh so similar to his own mutated skin. Her thighs are thick with muscle, as if she does nothing but run. The skin raised and stretched where he could see the tell tale sign of ink. He can't tell what it is this far away but he knows the ink was laid in her skin before whatever happened to her legs happened.

His eyes travel further up her form while his body makes the movements of wrapping his hands in linen. She's got nothing else on but a sports bra in a bright red color, racer back straps over her shoulder blades that he can't quite see from the side view. But what he can see is a light saber on her right bicep. In red and in the right light, glow in the dark ink around the weapon. He smirks to himself, the dark side she was. 

There's a hello kitty head on her forearm, the original one with a winking white face and the name underneath of it. Matching the watch she had on her wrist just below it. Wade found himself grinning at that fact. His hello kitty gym duffle by his side always here. 

She slows her steps, taking deep slow breaths. She didn't stop, he noticed, online slowed the tread and increased the incline so she was running more uphill now. Sweat dripping down her forehead and neck soaking her sports bra. A neck with thick tribal like lines clear down to her collarbone. Wade liked the intricacy of the tribal tattoos, lots of men at at bar had them. But he's never seen one look so good in a woman before. The way the lines moved with her tanned flesh made him want to see it clearer.

Before he knew it she was slowing the treadmill to a slow walk and popping the cap off her water bottle. Tipping it back to chug down the room temp water, rivulets slipping down her chin to mix with the sweat marks on her inked and bare skin. Wade had to swallow and blinks few times before turning away. He hadn't felt so insecure since he was a kid. 

The earbuds came out of her ears, tucked into the phone dock on the treadmill as she came to a stop. She turned away from him, leaning her elbows on the left side of the machine to pant and catch her breath. Her backside clear in Wade's view and he could see the ink over her upper and lower back. 

His arms slowed in their reps, watching as the life like grim reaper was trying to rip itself from her tanned skin. It's hooded face just barely showing the line of a boney white jaw grinning eerily from between the straps of her sports bra. The scythe almost metallic in the shading as it curves around her side a bit for the tip to end sharply in the middle of her lower spine. It's unholy image making Wade watch it carefully. Warily. 

Her blue hair lifted up and she stood, grabbing her phone from the treadmill and he finally saw her face. The left side of it was burned like her legs and now that he could see her better so was some of her left side. Scar tissue from some accident that she didn't try to hide at the moment. If only he had her confidence. 

Their eyes meet and they both still. Both of them free of the coverings that usually hide their scarred flesh and both of them realizing why the other was here so early in the morning. She blushes under the sweat still on her body but doesn't run from the sight of him. She comes forward, offers her right hand with the hello kitty wrist watch. With a carved pearl skull ring on her second finger. And she doesn't flinch when his large scarred hand envelopes hers into a friendly handshake. He see the Taco Bell symbol just side of her left wrist, mostly in damages from the burn marks. 

They go for tacos after that. She pulls on some red leggings and converse. Both of them tugging on bodies with the hoods far over their faces. They don't ask the other about the scars. They simply enjoy the moment of enjoying something with someone just like themselves. 

She doesn't question when he gets a text from Colossus for an op. Says he has to go to work early today. She tucks a slip of napkin into his black hoodie pocket with her number on it and gives him a saucy wink before she vanishes into the early morning crowds. Taking the last chimichanga with her. 

Wade likes her. From the scars over her skin to the evil symbol tattooed onto her back so fluidly moving with her own skin. The way she laughs at all his stupid jokes and the way she eats Mexican food like is her job. It's like he's found his equal. 

He watches as she vanishes from sight and he grins to himself, pulling his gods closer around his face as he too vanishes from sight. He'll see her soon enough. His grim grinning girl.


End file.
